1000 Años de amor que encendieron mi pasion
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Cosmo y wanda han estado juntos por casi 10,000 años pero resistiran la tentacion? averiguenlo en el siguiente FIC


Mi noche deseada en 10000 a os

Wanda trataba de explicarse a veces en el fondo de su alma como ha podido amar a un ser de inocente actitud y sin mucha inteligencia pero ella penso en sus adentros que ella no le importaba lo que dijeran los demas de el solo ella le importaba la dulce inocencia con la que este la miraba cuando ella solo veia su dulce rostro decorado con ese cabello verde que reflejaba la luz del sol en algunas ocasiones en mundo magico

tambien ella pensaba en su dulce sonrisa que toda la demas gente pudiera pensar de que fuera la clasica sonrisa de un idiota pero a ella no le importaba ya que ella lo amaba y lo ama con todo su corazon,alma y ser

en ese momento en el cual ella estaba pensativa entro cosmo por la puerta y entonces ella se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo y de momento tiro de su corbata negra y viendose a la cara ambos uno al otro wanda comenzo a decirle

-WANDA COSMO

-Hola mi amor

hola Wanda por que me ves asi?

-(en un tono sensual)tontuelo! mi peque o inocente nunca cambiaras

pero por que lo dices

-por que siempre has sido asi y te he querido a lo largo de 10000 a os

Yo tambien te amo Wanda y te quiero con todo mi corazon

-bueno quiero que hagas un primer acto de amor conmigo

respondio un poco confundido y que es ese "acto de amor"

-PUES cual crees que sea? BESAME MI LINDO PASTELITO DULCE

en ese momento Wanda lo agarro de su misma corbata y acerco su cara a la de ella poniendo en contacto sus labios pintados de ese rosa sensual y pegandolos a los labios de su esposo el cual solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento dandole un beso profundo y sensual a el y abriendole la boca para que ella permitiera que su lengua acariciara y jugueteara con la de su esposo de manera amorosa al mismo tiempo que sus labios se perdian en la infinita compostura de la piel de la boca de cosmo y mientras lo besaba ella lo comenzaba a tocar en todo el amplio torax de su esposo con tanto amor y comenzo su exploracion amorosa hacia el cuerpo de su amado con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha ella lo acariciaba en su cara y el Tambien se unio a su amorosa situacion y comenzo a abrazar a Wanda de un modo sensual y rico acariciando la parte media de su cuerpo con tanta ternura y sensualidad y levanto un poco la blusa de su amada para poder sentir su piel tan tersa y suave como la seda y el la comenzo a acariciar mientras sus 2 lenguas y sus 2 bocas jugaban alegremente y amorosamente mientras Wanda con su mano izquierda ella habia encontrado el Zipper de los pantalones de su esposo y ella entonces rapidamente lo bajo y desabotono sus pantalones y ella podia sentir su miembro tan erecto como una roca casi asi que entonces ella lo seguia besando y acariciando y el entonces la podia sentir y entonces el actuo tambien y le comenzo a palpar en su zona intima a Wanda y esto hacia que ella solo soltara un gemido de placer atrapado en sus bocas y entonces el tambien le comenzo a bajar lentamente sus pantalones y sus pantaletas que eran lindas y rosadas y entonces al mismo tiempo los 2 estaban semidesnudos y ellos 2 quisieron hacer algo mas

-oye Cosmo quiero intentar algo contigo

como que quisieras intentar(pregunto inocentemente)

-hacer un 69 contigo

que es eso?

-bueno te dire es cuando yo Comienzo a lamer y poner en mi boca amorosamente tu Pene y yo poner en tu boca mis partes femeninas las cuales vas a lamer tu con mucho amor y placer hasta que ambos nos vengamos uno en el otro

bueno hagamoslo

-lo que tu digas mi amorcito lindo

entonces ellos 2 comenzaron a acostarse y wanda se acosto encima de cosmo y su cara viendo su pene el cual sin mas fijacion lo comenzo a meter en su boca y con mucho amor y placer comenzo chuparlo metiendolo y sacandolo de su boca y esto le causaba a cosmo un cierto Placer que se transformaba en gemidos hacia adentro y entonces cosmo no lo dudo y el tambien lamio sus labios y su clitoris sin mas preambulo y lo comenzo a lamer de manera rapida y amorosa y ahi estaban dandose sexo oral el uno al otro con tanto placer y amor y ahi estuvieron hasta que los 2 sintieron ganas de explusar algo y entonces...

-Ohhhhh Cari o Se siente rico sigue haciendolo

Wanda se siente rico y siento ganas de orinar

-mi amor continuare con esto

wanda Nooo Me voy a venir

-Mmmmhhhhh ohhhhhhh(splat!)

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ohhhhh que rico se siente es como si orinara pero algo blanco!

entonces Wanda habia hecho que su esposo expulsara algo de su semen el cual era mucho y lo arrojo en un peque o chorro que parecia una peque a fuente y mientras Wanda abria su boca ella dejo correr algo del Esperma de cosmo en su boca y se lo trago y mientras que ella tambien quedo llena de esperma en su cara y entonces ella ya estaba muy caliente y diciendo dentro de su mente "haz el amor con el"

-Ohhhh Cosmo Te amo Se siente rico sigue asi

bueno wanda

-Ahhhh mas rapido me voy a correr

-ahhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh Me gusto

Entonces Wanda se habia corrido tambien en la boca de su esposo con los fluidos vaginales que ella explusaba con todo el libido que ella llevaba y entonces...

Wanda esto me esta gustando un poco

-Cosmo yo lo se que te gustaria pues eres hombre

yo sabia que era otra forma pero bueno

entonces ella lo acosto en la cama y todavia tocando ella su pene le dijo

-cosmo todavia lo tienes rigido como una vara

Ohhhh si lo siento todavia y bien rico

-quieres sentirme y darme mas placer

bueno si pero como se hace?

-bueno ella se acosto encima de el y agarrando un condon ella comenzo a ponerselo a cosmo y entonces...

Wanda eso se siente muy frio Que es?

-Cosmo esto es para que no nos enfermemos de alguna cosa que no queramos

pero se siente muy frio

-lo se pero yo ahora sentire mas rico y tu tb sentiras mas rico

entonces ella iba dezlizando ese condon hasta la base del pene de cosmo para que lo cubriera por completo a su pene y entonces ella lo iba guiando y...

-(en un tono sensual y con su pene agarrandolo)Cosmo... Estas Listo?

Si

en ese momento Wanda guia al pene de Cosmo hacia su vagina la cual Cosmo la comenzo a penetrar y en ese momento Wanda sintio un dolor y eso significaba que ya no seria Virgen y en ese momento Cosmo revento su Himen y comenzo a penetrarla y de esa sensacion de dolor paso a un placer extremo

wanda esto se siente rico y siento frio y caliente a la vez en mi pene

-lo se cosmo ahora estas dentro de mi

y ahora que tengo que hacer?

-Te lo dire ahora tienes que jalar y empujar tu cuerpo hacia dentro de mi como si estuvieras bombeando

ah ya te entiendo

-bueno entonces Hazlo mi amor

entonces Wanda extendio sus piernas un poco mas para admitir una penetracion mas profunda y rica y entonces cosmo comenzo a "bombear" y a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras sostenia los gluteos de su amada y entonces ahi comenzo wanda a darle mas rienda suelta a su placer y comenzo a sentir mas y mas placer y gemia y daba unos gemidos increibles y entonces...

-cosmo oHHHHHHH aHHHHHHHHHHH sIIIIII Sigue asi

Ohhhh Wanda me voy a venir

-no importa sigue haciendolo

ohhhhhh ahhhh wanda ya lo siento

-yo lo se y sigue mi amor no pares

Ohhhhhhhhhhh Wandaaaaaaaaaaa

en ese momento el Eyaculo toda su esperma dentro del condon y ella sintio un orgasmo increible y tambien mientras tuvo sus relaciones sintio mas rico y placentero por que le puso a su esposo un condon con textura ribeteada y entonces ella dijo

-Cosmo Te amo con todo mi corazon

Yo tambien te amo Wanda y te quiero con todas las fuerzas de mi amor

en ese momentos estaban Exhaustos y entonces era Ya de noche y entonces ellos 2 comenzaron a dormirse abrazados uno al otro y cayeron en un profundo sue o y dejando en la cama de Timmy una mancha de Esperma de cosmo que jamas podran quitar siendo ese el simbolo de que Wanda Habia perdido su virginidad despues de 10000 a os y que cosmo despertaria su sexualidad y ya no sufriria de tantos "sue os humedos" y ahora ya el tampoco es casto y ahora es un hombre que marco para siempre a su esposa con todo su amor 


End file.
